


Maybe, Maybe

by korik



Series: A Dissertation in Memories [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik





	Maybe, Maybe

Agonizing scream, her neck flexing, stretching, straining to escape as light floods her brain, sapping away moments generations could never remember. Her fingers scrabble, tearing at the exposed metal of the chair she has been strapped into. Wrists, legs, arms, all parts of her body are strapped down as though she were some wild animal, and the people milling about, talking in hushed tones as she screams to the impassive party goers, too stoned to care, too informal and distant to hear.

_It's just a bad dream._

Slowly they peel the joy from the breathing, like paint losing color, water being dumped on the flames. They suck the sensation from the film like it burns when it is forgotten on the wheel, black spots appearing at first, obliterating his face, his taste, the sense of his arm curling around her hips, cool fingertips following along the ripple of her thigh.

_Just a bad dream._

She awakes to crying, her arms and body bruised in the usual places.

The white coats pat her back and question her as she tries to clean herself up, chiding her for such odd timing. The middle of a briefing, Natalia! That's not the way a Widow acts.


End file.
